Derek&Stiles fest: Questions and soup
by AliceT.Hardwire
Summary: Stiles has a few Questions for Derek. one-shot


**Arthur Note: **

**So this is most likely going to be the only one-shot I'll ever do, cause my attention span **

**doesn't comprehend long periods of time of sitting and writing.**

**So being able to keep my mind on this track for as long as it took to finish this one-shot **

**took a LOT of my concentration(and dancing to moves like Jagger). **

**Which is probably why keeping to this has giving me a headache. **

**Also this is after they kill Derek's uncle the Alfa **

**(It is fluff! And is a bet of a song Fick as well a bet of a AU if you wanna think of it like that).**

**So I hope you enjoy this! Please R&R!**

Stiles was hunched over the computer, doing his usual werewolf research to help Scott and his 'little furry problem'. Even after the whole Alfa thing Scott had still to completely control the wolf inside, so Stiles did what he did best; support his friend the only way he knew how. He shook his head as he wrote down some more things he wasn't sure if were right or not. He shook his head as he rubbed his other hand threw his hair.

"Great just great," He groaned as he swiveled in his set, the Adderall kicking in as he started to fidget, spinning in the chair, before gripping onto the desk. His mind started going in a billion different directions as he flipped through the notebook filled with random Lycanthropy. He shook his head as he jumped up grabbing his keys after tossing the note book in his back, caring it out to his jeep.

"I'll just find out from the horse's mouth," Stiles said with a wide smile on his face, as he started up the jeep, and headed down the street until he made the barely visible turn on the dirt path to Derek's. (Te he.. over the bridge through the woods to Derek's house we go!)

=3 =3 =3 =3

Derek had been doing his usual work-out measurement, as 'Moves like Jagger' blared from his IDock. HE had been thinking for some time about what had happen in the past month or so. A smirked crossed his lips as the chores of the song played.

_Take me by the tongue__  
><em>_And I'll know you__  
><em>_Kiss me 'til you're drunk__  
><em>_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger__  
><em>_I've got the moves like Jagger__  
><em>_I've got the moves like Jagger_

Derek switched from doing push-ups to sit-ups, in one swift more. He was no longer a fugitive, seeing as Stiles had convinced his dad that it was Derek's uncle (And not him) the whole time. That and all Derek was trying to do was protect them all, which it did help that the Sheriff knew about the whole werewolf thing.

Derek sang with the chores as it started up once more. Everything turned better then he thought it could ever get. Sure he did kill his uncle making him the Alpha and leaving Scott a werewolf forever.

Stiles had informed Scott that if he was back to normal there was a good chance things go back how they were before, his asthma would come back and he would be as strong, and with that he would be on first line anymore. So Scott was, in most part, ok with being what he was now.

So Stiles had helped him quite a lot even if the twitchy teen didn't realize it. Derek owed it to Stiles. And he planned on doing so… …As soon as he figures out what to do. He turned to the IDock and changed the so song to 'Wake up call'.

"I didn't hear what you were saying I live on raw emotions baby," He sang with as he looked around his home. After everything had cooled down he had his home rebuilt, from the ground up.

"Now I'm taking love," He hummed under his breath as he wiped the sweat off his face and muscled chest. A thought of Stiles flashed threw his head, making his smirk more defiant.

"I don't feel so bad," He said before walking into the kitchen, throwing his shirt into the laundry room on his way. Derek turned the stove on, putting a pot of water on, for cabbage soup (I'm from the woodsy hills so I decided drell, why not let him eat what other people in woods eat.), before heading out of the kitchen back into the living room and sat down on the floor right in front of the plasma that hung above the fire place. Derek grabbed the remote flipping through channels 'til giving up landing on some old supernatural episode (Monster movie). He let out a breath shaking his head, as he got up to pull a bunch of blankets and pillows on the floor to make in more comfy (oddly enough I get in trouble for doing this, and I think it is far more comfy than being on the couch, loveseat or chair/recliner etc. etc.)

Resting on his side on the floor Derek absently watched the show, more board then interested at the moment. With everybody going back to their regular routine, Derek felt slightly off and board, with not Alpha out their trying to kill people he didn't have anything to keep his mind occupied, for more than a few minutes at most!

He turned his head to the door as he heard a familiar jeep driving up his drive way, Avenge sevenfold playing loud enough to hurt his ears.

_You ate my heart for the most part…_

…_cause everybody's got to die sometime…_

Derek let out a groan, he liked the music but when it came to Stiles he only came over; every week, asking some more stupid questions about werewolf's. All it did was make Derek want to ripe out Stiles jungular. He loved watching the teen but he just couldn't stand lessoning to his constant yammering. Derek got up slowly as he figured he'd just open the door on his way to mess with the cabbage.

=3 =3 =3 =3

Stiles had found a station he liked, as he went up the dirt path up to Derek's newly fashioned home. It was quite stunning to see it now, that it well wasn't torched ruble anymore. Stiles shrugged it off as he shut off the jeep, pulling on his bag. As he walked up the steps, skipping every other one, as he made it to the door. Stiles jumped back as the door open quickly before he had the chance to knock. It still surprised him that Derek would do that.

"Hey um Derek can I ask you some questions?"

"Even if I said no you would just go ahead and ask them any ways," Derek replied as he steer the soup.

"You know a lot of people would be better off if they figured that out," Stiles responded quickly before pulling out his not book of Lycanthropy, and flipping up to his newest addition to it. Derek spared a glance to Stiles, with a raised brow.

"That is the third different notebook you've brought over with that stuff in it," He mentioned before heading back into the living room where the supernatural marathon was on. He sat down in the nest of blankets and pillows.

"Yeah I'm thinking I could make a book," Stiles said with a droll look on his face following Derek into the living room sitting on the couch. "Any who, what is the fascination you werewolves have with eating hearts?" Stiles asked his head tilted to the side a pencil pressed against his lips. Derek looked to him an eye brow raised, leaning up on his elbows.

"Ok first there is no fascination with them," He stated as he watch stiles look down at the notebook as he scribbled down what he was told, "Second that myth was started back when werewolves were savages. They would eat the hearts, 'cause they would be enraged at the fact that they had yet to find their mate." Derek said then went back to watching the marathon.

"Why?" Stiles asked as he wrote more down, Derek gave him a look, "Why would they be enraged?

"Because they weren't the person they were looking for," Derek said getting boarded with the conversation. Stiles fake coughed in his hand, in a way to tell Derek to tell more. Derek let out a gruff sigh. "We grow up hearing about that person who is our other half,  
>Derek sat up and faced Stiles as he went on to explain.<p>

"Well with wolves we can sense our mate, even on others, that they have been around. So we could think we got so close to finding our one and only to find out that it wasn't them but some one that had been around them at one point. It tears at our heart, to think that we may of fount out one and only, to figure out that it was a wolf in sheep's clothing," Derek said with a sigh after words. Once Stiles had finished writing he let out a whistled, and looked up at Derek.

"Wait does that count for you as well?" He asked, reviving a 'no duh Sherlock' look from Derek. "Yeah I got it no stupid questions," He said rubbing the back of his neck. Derek nodded his head, looking back to the T.V.

"How many more of your questions do you want me to answers?" Derek asked going back to lying down on the pillows. Stiles gave a weird look before forming and 'O' with his mouth.

"Oh yeah," looked down at the notebook flipping a few pages, "So umm," HE scratched the back of his head. "Is there a mating season for werewolves, cause theirs one for well wolves?" He asked with a lopsided smile. Derek groaned as he face palmed.

"Stiles is there a pattern to your questions? Cause I'd like to prepare for you to ask me something more personal then I'm comfortable with." Derek groaned as he glanced to the growing teen. Stiles gave Derek a sheepish smile.

"Can I have a banana?" Stiles asked changing the subject as his stomach growled.

Derek nodded his head with an annoyed sigh. "They're in the bowl on the dining table," He said waving Stiles off to get what he wanted. Stiles nodded his head before he jumped off the coach and scurried off to the kitchen, to nab his banana. Derek rolled his eyes; it seemed that it was becoming something that he did a lot with Stiles around.

"Steer the soup while you're at it," Derek said loud enough to make sure stiles could hear him clearly. Stiles nodded his head; even though he knew Derek couldn't see him do so. He pilled his banana before putting it in his mouth. Stiles moved over moving the soup around. He bonded back into the living room; he stopped at the arch way watching Derek's naked back.

'How can someone be so toned?' Stiles thought, more of ways to try to get him at that level of tone. But shook it away, he was doomed to be the average Skinny one in the group; which was all ok to him. Stiles shrugged it off as he waked over and let his body drop onto the coach, and propping his feet on the arm of the sofa.

Stiles finished off the banana, making a popping noise as he tossed the banana pill in the trash.

"Random note here but Do you find me attractive?" Stiles asked with a tilt of his head. Stiles in no way knew that Derek was gay and he had the right to think so. It wasn't like Derek ever just went out and said guess what world I'm a flaming fairy. Nope Derek was a tough gay, if you could call it that. He was the kind that just didn't seem it, but if you had asked him

-Dude are you gay?-

He wouldn't lie or avoid the question; nope he would tell you the truth.

Derek looked to Stiles, shaking his head.

"Yes Stiles I find you attractive, and how is that relevant to your notebook full of Wer's?" Derek asked, his heart skipping a beat. Stiles shrugged with a definite smile on his face.

"Not a thing," He said with a laugh, "You see I've asked Danny this gay kid in our school and he never answered me. I also asked Scott and he just ignored me, so I figured I'd ask you seeing as you're one of the few people who I thought would actual answer it." With every word Stiles smile got wider and wider. Derek let out a groan, of course Stiles wasn't coming onto him. Derek rubbed his hand across his forehead.

"Stiles," Derek stressed the teen's name, "do you NOT realize what I just said?" Derek asked, hoping to get through that thick head of his. Stiles nodded his head, with a laugh.

"Yeah, you find me attractive; which I hope means you don't want to hurt me,"

Derek looked up to stiles and let out a sigh and a small chuckle. Derek had spent a good amount of time after the Alpha incident, helping out the law, to get on their better side, Including the Sheriff, actually especially him.

When Derek had figured his uncle was the Alpha, he has wished he hadn't sent Stiles in. At the time he his only thoughts were that of wanting him to not die or anything worse. It was at that time when he went in, that Derek Hale had figured out that he did not want to see what the next day had, if he couldn't hear Stiles, see him, or make him nervous, that he would rather kill the Alpha then let him lay a hand (eh paw) on Stiles, in any way, shape, or form.

"I only want to hurt you when you talk for too long," Derek blurted out, getting up and sitting by Stiles, looking him in the eyes, "And you know danm well that weren't what I meant." Stiles nodded his head, with a slight hum, suddenly finding his hands very interesting.

"I know," Stiles said slightly under his breath, he looked up to Derek, giving him a sheepish smile.

"So should I kiss you or you kiss me?" Derek asked as all other thoughts left him. Stiles let out a laugh before leaning over capturing Derek's lip with his.

"Me kissing you," Derek let out a small chuckle by the teen's response before letting Stiles kiss him once more.

**Ok I am way thrilled with how this turned out. I love fluff so long as it is in short puffs. =3 I actually like this, a bet more than ****The beginning of a very long Day****, Which is most likely caused by this just being a one-shot.**


End file.
